Coming Home
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: When Caitlin and Felicity are kidnapped by Brick and the Rogues in Starling City, there's only one person who can save them... someone Caitlin hasn't seen in a long time. ReverseSnow - AU Ficlet!


**Here we are again! Another prompt ficlet one-shot, thanks to TheBlackWook for helping me make this happen, I don't believe my multi-chapter one shots are going to work out but I'm not going to stop writing SnowWells just yet. So, I hope you all enjoy this! **

* * *

She hadn't seen him in weeks, maybe even months, it certainly felt almost as if a lifetime had passed since everyone had learned the truth about who Harrison Wells really was. Despite the circumstances, Caitlin felt nothing but immense relief the moment she laid eyes on him. Granted, everything had happened in a flurry of what seemed like mere seconds; but if she paused to think about it, as soon as the red lightning flashed by her eyes, time seemed to have slowed down for her as it had for him.

Caitlin and Felicity may have tried to help their fellow friends deal with the problem of Daniel 'Brick' Brickwell teaming up with the Rogues, but their plan to offer themselves as bait ended up backfiring as soon as they were tied up together with an explosive device in an abandoned warehouse which was not where they were meant to be. Add to the fact both of them had been gagged, searched for wires and their possessions stolen by Brick's men, there was literally no way for Barry or Oliver to track them down. Caitlin wasn't sure how much time had passed since she and Felicity had given up trying to break free of the ropes, but when she saw Captain Cold and Heatwave in front of her eyes, a familiar fear started to build within... this obviously wasn't the first time she'd been held prisoner by the two, but now that they'd caught her in Starling City working with Brick, both Snart and Mick chose to send a message to the Arrow and the Flash. One that would have ended in possible tragedy had it not been for _him._

"Any last words for your men in masks ladies?" Brick taunted the women as he tossed the remote back and forth in his hands, one wrong move by either Barry or Oliver and he would press the button.

"Go to hell." Felicity spat as the gag was removed from her mouth; Caitlin knew that her friend was brave and believed that Oliver would find a way to save them, but considering that the Rogues were waiting for an attack, she was scared that something would go wrong.

Together, Brick and Snart had made their demands known as they 'gave up' the location of where to meet for the exchange... and within a very short period afterwards, Caitlin was soon aware that the entire team had arrived outside. There was a fight, she'd expected as much having seen the reinforcements Brick had called in; but while she didn't know at the time that Barry and Oliver and Roy and Diggle and Laurel were all blocked from getting to them, Caitlin realized that there was one unexpected variable that no one had predicted.

Amidst all the chaos and panic and fear as Caitlin and Felicity waited with bated breaths, surrounded by Brick and his thugs, listening to the fighting, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere when a blur zipped into the warehouse where they were trapped. The yellow and red combination was unmistakable to both of them; within seconds they watched in surprise as the man in yellow attacked everyone who got in his way... Caitlin was stunned, shocked, unable to fully process that he was here. After all this time, how had he found her? Why was he fighting Brick? How could he still be as fast as ever? The last thing she remembered was that his speed force had been messed up... and yet, before her very own eyes, all of the guards were knocked unconscious until Brick was the only man standing.

"Stop! You... who... whatever you are... stay right there." As soon as the blur started picking his men off, Brick had hidden behind a wall of crates, still holding the remote in his hands. "You try to hurt me and I... I'll blow this whole place up! Say goodbye to these girls." He clearly had no idea who he was dealing with.

"I'd like to see you try." The harsh voice that was being vibrated by his speed may have sounded different to Caitlin but behind those glowing red eyes, she knew what he really sounded like.

In the blink of an eye, that yellow blur had tossed aside the unconscious body of Brick's thugs and plucked the balding man from his hiding spot, grabbing him by the throat... but somehow, he hadn't been fast _enough, _for as soon as Brick felt his hand being broken by this... this... thing... he'd managed to press the button to set off the bomb.

"G... good... luck..." Brick choked out, knowing that even though this blur of a man was faster than anything humanly possible, there wasn't enough time to save Caitlin and Felicity.

Not only had his speed been depleted even more after this fight, but the fact was that Snart and Mick had managed to rig a unique device which left him with only one choice. The timer showed there were 10 seconds left on the clock and before Caitlin knew what had happened, she felt the explosives being ripped off... but for a split second, those red eyes had met hers as she watched him run out of the warehouse... and then...

"Boom!" A last laugh from Brick as he fell to the floor, his injuries overwhelming him.

The bomb had gone off and the last thing Caitlin remembered was... numbness... it had finished before she even realized what he'd done. The next several minutes felt longer to her; when Barry and the others had found their way to them, she didn't know, but as soon as she heard Felicity speaking, Caitlin sensed that her gag was off and someone was untying her hands and legs.

"It was him, the... the Reverse Flash. He... he was here... and then, he just... he took the bomb off of us..." Felicity could have given Barry a complex for the speed she was rattling off her explanation about what she'd just seen.

Caitlin wasn't listening to anything, the words and questions were drowned by the loud thumping of her heart as it hammered against her chest; of course he had been able to outrun the explosion, there was no doubt in her mind about that. And yet... the sheer horror at her thought that maybe his speed had given up at the last second... the cold chill seeping through her veins as dread filled her heart made it unbearable for her to sit still and do nothing.

"Are you alright, Caitlin?" Was it Cisco's voice asking her something? Caitlin couldn't tell anymore.

She didn't even glance away from the doorway she'd seen him run out of... instead, the second Caitlin felt herself free, she gathered whatever strength she had left and stood up, barely registering the shaking in her legs and surprised voices of her friends behind her as she started to run. Where could he have gone? How far did he take the bomb? Was there a chance he was still here? There were dozens of questions racing in her mind as Caitlin ran, feeling the blood flowing through her legs, all her physical aches and pains disappearing as she focused on one thought. "_Find him."_

The second she reached outside, Caitlin faltered long enough to catch her breath and scan her surroundings; there were warehouses scattered all across this vast compound, it was late at night and even though the moon appeared to be hidden behind clouds, all it took was one whiff of smoke coming from somewhere near enough for Caitlin to pick up the pace again. Running towards the strong smell of the explosive residue, she passed half a dozen empty buildings before she stopped once again. He was in front of her. Alive. Technically Caitlin could only see the tall shadow of his back as he walked further away from where she stood, but when she saw him leaning a hand against the building, not more than 500 feet away, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft gasp and felt the tears forming in her eyes as she watched him. And in that moment, Caitlin didn't care anymore; she didn't care who he was or who he wasn't, she didn't care what he'd done, what he'd lied about, the betrayal and anger and heartbreak had all vanished, because the one thing she cared about was that he had saved her life.

Without waiting for anything, Caitlin rushed over to where he was and the second she saw him sense her presence as he slowly turned around to see her, she ran straight into his arms and nearly knocked the wind out of him. He hadn't expected this, but even though he was still standing, as soon as Caitlin flung her hands around his neck before he could react, the two of them stumbled slightly as he leaned against the wall for support; his hands had instinctively caught her by the waist and though she'd buried her head in his shoulder, he allowed himself one moment of relief as he sighed softly. This was something they'd only dreamed of ever since the two of them had been separated from each other.

"I thought I'd lost you Harrison." Caitlin finally whispered, ending the silence that had lingered for far too long between them.

"Never. A little bomb isn't enough to get rid of me, you should know that by now." Harrison replied as he felt her looking up at him, not moving from the hug, but just enough away from his shoulder.

It was a light joke and Caitlin wanted to smile... but... she was worried... about him.

"Your speed... is... is it still...?" She started to ask him.

"Still fluctuating you could say." He answered before she finished the question, "Don't worry, it'll get better soon." The only thing he wanted was for her to be safe and she was now.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question but not exactly a statement either, but Caitlin had to put this fact out there.

"I did." Harrison knew why she was doing this; in spite of everything, he was still standing there, as the Reverse Flash.

"Why?" Caitlin stared into his crystal blue eyes; they were nothing like the glowing red ones she'd seen earlier, sometimes she wouldn't remember that those eyes belonged to the same man.

"Because... I still love you Cait." His words were honest as he met her gaze and wondered if it was time to end this dream, even though this was real now, it couldn't last.

Even so, Harrison let the moment of respite linger on just a little more as he reached a hand to brush away her unshed tears; the gloves were off but every time he saw the yellow leather, the reality of their situation seemed to hit him harder. There was no scenario where he could be with Caitlin and keep her safe anymore; just being with her while knowing that _everyone _who was against him was here... it was risky. And yet, Harrison didn't want to leave without seeing her one last time.

Caitlin didn't know what to say to his answer when she heard him admit to still loving her; what they'd had once before was long gone, but their love could never end. There were times when Caitlin wished that she could just run away with him, leave everything behind, her life, her friends, her home... but she knew it wouldn't be fair to Harrison; he deserved the chance to find a way back to his own home. Choosing not to speak, she simply closed the distance between them as she kissed him deeply, not wanting to ever let go. What Caitlin didn't know was that Harrison had stopped trying to leave for another time, another place, another life, because he was trying to come back to her... _s__he _was his home.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?**


End file.
